


There Is No Way...

by PsychoticKittenCat



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoticKittenCat/pseuds/PsychoticKittenCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kain discovers that some way or another...kings always get what they want.</p><p>A one shot told in Kain's POV. This fic is fluffy KainXCecil cuz now I'm kinda crazy over the underrated pairing. I don't own Cecil or Kain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No Way...

 

"Kain!" Cecil yelled at me and I merely ignored him. Were alone in the courtyard of the castle and we've been having this conversation for a while now. I turned towards him and opened my mouth. There was so much I wanted to tell him then and there, so much I wanted to do...but I stayed silent, closing my mouth and turning to leave once again.

I grew tired of this. My mind was made up. I've always felt for him and I've always convinced myself that watching him smile was enough... _but this?_ I just couldn't watch him be with her any longer. I couldn't even stay near him any longer. It hurt to be near him. It hurt to even see or think about him and everything about this place just hurt like hell. I needed to get away.

I have known him even before Rosa did. I know and I love him more than anyone else...but there was no way he could ever love me the way I love him. He already had his perfect match. His soon to be bride and queen. I walked away without so much as saying a word, and he stopped me. Grabbing my arm and almost violently pulling me back. "Kain...please just stay."

I didn't say anything to him and gently brushed his arm aside. He tightened his grip on me. "That was **an order** Kain."

"Not everyone gets what they want Cecil." I said and he gave a sarcastic laugh, bringing his face so dangerously close to mine I could hear his heartbeat. "Oh, believe me, some way or another... _a king always gets what he wants_."

_And now here I am. Tongue tied with the man I thought I could never have...in an open courtyard where practically everyone could see us. And here is the king of Baron...marking his own possession in a public area...  
_

_God damn you Cecil Harvey..._


End file.
